The invention relates to intermetallic alloys based on titanium.
Titanium-based intermetallic alloys of the Ti2AlNb type are disclosed in application FR 97/16057. Such alloys present a high elastic limit up to 650° C., and high resistance creep at 550° C., and good ductility at ambient temperature. Nevertheless, those alloys can present resistances to creep and to oxidation at high temperature (650° C. and above) that are insufficient for certain applications in turbomachines, such as downstream disks or the impellers of high pressure compressors. Those parts constitute the hottest rotary parts of the compressor and they are generally made of a nickel alloy of specific gravity greater than 8, which can be penalizing for the weight of the machine.
Consequently, there exists a need for novel titanium-based alloys of Ti2AlNb type presenting improved resistance to creep at high temperature.
There also exists a need for novel titanium-based alloy of Ti2AlNb type presenting improved resistance to oxidation at high temperature.
There still exists the need for new titanium-based alloys of Ti2AlNb type.